The Rainmaker
by forlackofabettername
Summary: I don't own Naruto. He just wants to leave, but if he does what will happen? What will he discover?I'm going to try and make this sad so give me some feed back!ffxnarutoxDgraymanxanythingelseIcanpossiblythinkof
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Have you ever heard of the rainmaker? The man who walks among the crystal drops of blue? I thought not.

When his voice cries out, the harshest seas calm. When his eyes gaze upon the god-like rain it freezes into the most amazing creation-snow.

With Gods grace he dances in the most vicious storms. The angels lift him with their wings, so that he may look down at the worlds from the clouds, and speak with the almighty. He is the perfect creation, the perfect creature, the perfect being.

I have live one thousand years. I have lived through hate, love, power, sadness, depression, fear, and rejection. Time has not hardened my heart, but has only made me cry. I have lived one thousand years, and I still wait for the day that the rain falls down and awakes my dreams. I have lived one thousand years, and I am only five years old.

The warm sun broke through the thick canopy of Konohagakure's largest forest. Its gentle rays danced in blue orbs before they were quickly shut in defiance. A single tear slid down Naruto's cheek, before being swiped away by bloody hands.

The child was bathed in blood. Blood, but no wounds. That was his curse, to live with out death, only pain. Humans had the right to die. But not him, he was not human, but demon.

More tears spilled from his sapphire eyes. A hiccup sounded from his hoarse voice. Yet more tears spilled onto his soft cheeks, the thick metallic scent of blood making his nosebleed. Adding more blood to the puddle that he was laying in.

Today was his birthday, October 10th, but he hated it. If only someone would take him away. Far, far away, some where were he could be a demon in piece...

The soft summer wind played with Naruto's golden locks. His skin was a golden brown, the blood had washed off, but his clothes remained forever stained with his own blood.

He watched the north gate form his rooftop. He hoped that the apartment manager wouldn't come up here, not now, the moment was almost perfect.

A gray blur shot towards the north gate. Naruto's heart pounded in his thin body as he realized that this figure would pass right by him. He couldn't miss this chance to escape!

Red met blue as the dark blur glanced at Naruto. Time seemed to slow as Naruto's sad gaze pleaded with the shinobi.

"Wait!" Naruto cried, true sorrow afflicting his still hoarse voice, "Wait! Take me! Please take me with you! Please! Please..."

Tears ran like streams down his face, as he lay begotten on the edge of the roof. His last chance was gone, he was doomed to live a lone, forgotten and abused for his eternal life.

"No1D-don't-don't leave...me..." his cry went unheard to all


	2. Act I

Act I Potent Hunger

Hunger, it is absolute. No matter what it is that you desire, some part of you is hungry for it.

No emotion can overcome hunger. It does not matter how sad, happy, angry, or melancholy you are; you are always hungry. Not even pain can shroud hunger

And I am not speaking of hunger for food and drink.

Naruto stared out his dirty apartment window, gazing at the tiny sliver of a handsome stone (sculpture of a) face, protruding from the steep, rocky face of what had been dubbed " Hokage Mountain". He had once imagined his own face, gloriously imprinted on the same cold, brown rock, but he could no longer bring himself to do such a thing. Perhaps such childish dreams had simply...eroded from his mind.

Cerulean eyes gazed quietly over his grubby apartment. Nine years, nine years he had lived here, among rats...and other...things.

He scanned his filthy clothes, mentally tracing the bloody spiral that was imprinted onto his telltale gray shirt. Four years, for four years he had searched for some meaning behind the wicked symbol that adored his clothing, and his navel.

His blue orbs closed as he lay down on the threadbare carpet that covered his living room. Two years, two years he had lived with the knowledge of what he was-or was to become.

Slowly standing up, Naruto approached the disjointed door which marked (and used to guard) the boundary of his threshold. He quietly closed the door behind him, with nothing but a few coins in his pocket. One year, thirty-five days, that was how long he had known what terrible crime he would commit on this date, October 10th, 2676.

Naruto would escape from Konohagakure, for he was hungry, hungry for freedom – and nothing can overcome hunger.

Naruto's blue orbs gazed at the gate, obsessed, as a light breeze ruffled his golden locks. His heart pounded in his throat as e slowly approached the massive, looming structure. It was the same rusting heap of metal that had stood against him for nine long years.

Today the Gates will Fall 

Naruto dived into his soul searching for the same power that had escaped him so many times before. He stood alone, on the deserted street, swimming in his own thought.

Quietly, having spotted him standing their alone, a small mob of people slowly gather around the distant boy. Some started beating him, pushing him to the ground; others raped and defiled him, with spit- and other human...fluids.

It had just slipped his grasp, and he could already feel blood trickle for various spots on his body, why had he not hidden? How could he have been so stupid!? He had been too anxious for escape!

He quickly pushed all thought to the back of his mind, delving deeper into his soul. There! He lunged at the thin blue thread, grasping it with both hands and winding it around his thin fingers.

Oh the power! Oh, the wonderful exhilaration!

Naruto's eyes glazed over as he thought of flooding all of Konoha! But soon diminished the thought, he had bigger fish to fry. He slowly rose from the rough pavement, wrapping himself in wonderful aquamarine cloth. He smiled at the mob of people, incased in ice, their beady eyes wide in shock, just below the smooth, clear surface of the ice.

Naruto could feel the power in his bones as he walked towards the infamous, Konohagakure Gates. The power within him was ancient, and strong...not...it was...potent.

And with that he strolled of into the setting sun...leaving a gapping whole in the all-but-impenetrable Great Wall of Konohagakure behind him.

* * *

Author's Note: Wow! Long break...well...ya...sorry 'bought that! Anyways (I've been totally obsessed with Harry Potter okay? Happy now?) I hope to work on this a lot this summer (since I don't have anything else to do), and since I finally found out where this story is going...well...I'm not promising anything yet, but it might mean longer chapters. I didn't edit this by the way...so don't bother reviewing if it is just a spelling error. Well...Oh! I need suggestions for pairings, but trust me, I am going to be quite biased...so...ya...PLEASE REVIEW (I just had to say that okay!). 


End file.
